Lilith
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Synopsis- One of the original group of Ascended Ancients appears at the SGC having come to earth to live amongst the humans in an effort to discover the fascination they hold over certain Ascended Beings. D/V shippiness. And team interaction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lilith

~0i0~

The graveyard shift technician running simulations and checking off her list saw the light from the corner of her eye. Curious, her head lifted, bringing her eyes up just barely over the top of the Stargate computer. The Gateroom glowed. She stood as an awed expression washed over her face.

It took her only a second to activate the alarm and as lights flashed and sirens screamed the technician studied the shimmering, multi-armed apparition. Waving in a dance of brightness, it seemed to solidify slowly.

The Officer on Duty came into the control room at a full run as the Gateroom below filled with marines, weapons raised and pointed at the shimmering figure.

General Landry entered the control room. "Report!" He ordered, looking from the technician to the OOD, before looking into the Gateroom.

The technician began speaking while simultaneously checking the Gate computer. "It just appeared, sir. There's no Gate activity. The iris is locked. I was running simulations as ordered when I noticed the light. I looked up and it was there."

"Get Dr. Jackson down here! And the rest of SG-1!" General Landry ordered as he exited the control room bounding down the stairs towards the Gateroom. He should be used to odd situations like this, but no one could truly ever get used to this. And he was eternally grateful that SG-1 was on base.

"Yes sir," the OOD answered already activating the intercom.

~0i0~

Vala dashed into the Gateroom, still straightening her hastily donned uniform jacket over her short, satin and gaily colored pajama top. "General Lan….. Oh my, what have we got here? An Ascended Being? Won't Daniel be jealous! I got here first!"

The lightbody had taken the vague shape of a woman, still more glowing then solid.

"Stand down." Landry told the defense team still in position around the figure. After all, they couldn't do much harm shooting at a wavering light, so what was the point? This was obviously an Ancient.

The apparition spoke in a strange language and Landry looked at Vala, who could only shrug her shoulders in response.

"Could you repeat that?" Vala asked the woman. "I'm not the best with Ancient, however, Goa'uld, now that's..."

In a soft lyrical voice the woman spoke. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Ah," Vala turned to the general, "She said Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Landry frowned.

Vala pulled her head back, looking offended. "Well, she did. He is the world's foremost expert after all."

"I understood what she said," Landry growled and took a step closer to the specter. "I'm General Landry, the commander of this base; this is Vala Mal Doran, of SG-1. Dr. Jackson and the rest of SG-1 should be here any moment."

The woman looked long at Vala, and Vala squirmed under her scrutiny. Blinking her eyes and forcing a false smile on her face, Vala curtsied.

Landry only shook his head. To the woman he said, "You know Dr. Jackson?"

The only response he got was a vague smile as their guest once again turned her attention to Vala.

Concerned, Vala looked down at herself and found nothing of interest. _Oh, well, maybe the sleep mask perched on top of my incredibly sleep mussed hair might seem a bit odd to someone from the spooky world of energy beings. Certainly not my clothes, except maybe that..._

"Holy... buckets," Daniel stopped in his tracks at the doorway.

"Holy glowy Ancient Ascended Being buckets, Daniel. Thank gods and goblins you're here." Vala immediately went to whisper in his ear. "What took you so long?" When he glared at her she grinned. "She's very strange, darling. Do you know her?"

He gave Vala one of his 'don't be ridiculous' looks, his eyes cutting upwards to the green gelled mask on her head, before he walked around her towards their visitor.

"I'm Daniel Jackson, ah, can we help you?"

"I am Lilith."

"Okay, good, that's a start. Lilith." His mind raced over all the information he knew about Lilith. Not the same he presumed.

The woman completely took solid form right before their eyes. A soft blue robe partially covered an immaculate white garment fitted to her figure, ending at the top of her sandals. A mass of reddish dark hair, mixed with gray, fell in waves well below her waist; her eyes were as gray as a rainy day. In age, she appeared to be in her late sixties, possibly older.

Silence prevailed as the SGC personnel stared at the woman, waiting expectantly.

In turn, Lilith scrutinized every person in the room, eventually returning her gaze to Daniel.

He felt somewhat unsure of what to do next. "Lilith. Er. Welcome to Stargate Command. You… you're here…for …?

"Agh," Vala came to stand beside Daniel amazed at his lack of words. "That's all you have to say? And you make a living with words?" She moved up to the edge of the ramp. "Well, Lilith, I'm Vala... Vala Mal Doran, which the General already told you and I work here." She turned her shoulder forward and pointed to the patch on jacket. "You're an Ancient, right?"

Lilith tilted her head and looked thoughtful.

"Ascended?" Vala offered.

"Yes. Ascended. Alteran. I have come to see for myself." Taking a few steps forward and with sharp focus, Lilith's eyes seemed to narrow suspiciously, as they honed in on Vala. "You are the mother of the Orici?"

"See what? ME?!" Vala took a step back. "Oh. Well. Yes, I was Adria's…I am, er, was, the mother of the Orici. Is that a problem? I was chosen, so it's not my fault. I mean, well, anyway, she's gone now, out there somewhere tussling with Morgan Le Fay. "

Daniel laid a hand on Vala's shoulder and moved in front of her, protectively. "What is it you've come to see, Lilith?"

"You humans of Earth. I have come to study you. To see for myself and the others why you have persisted in this madness." She moved then, walking between Daniel and Vala, past Landry, wandering through the SGC personnel, tilting her head back and forth, studying each individual, scoffing at their weapons.

Brows diving into a confused scrunch, Daniel asked, "What madness?"

Landry, Vala and Daniel turned to watch Lilith, and when the woman stopped suddenly she looked back at Daniel. "I know you."

"You do? You do, of course you do. From before, when I was ascended. I'm sorry. I don't remember anyone. Except for Oma."

A patronizing smile crossed Lilith's face. "Oma Desala. I mentored her. She is lost to us. Because of you. As is Ganos Lal and Orlin."

Daniel's shocked and saddened expression brought her to him. "Not necessarily you individually, you humans of Earth. We have decided, those of us who were the original Ascended, to explore you and your world; to see these humans who seem to be so much of a nuisance around the universe; to find a way to stop your constant interference."

In an instant Daniel's expression went hard. "If not for our 'human' interference, you would all be dead."

Lilith waved a hand dismissively. "You humans of this planet, this Earth, keep interfering. There is some concern as to why Oma, Ganos Lal and Orlin, choose to sacrifice everything to help you. It does not make sense; it is not our way. It goes against everything we believe – non-interference with lower beings! We are going to watch you, learn what fascinates some...stop others from following in the footsteps of our lost souls. We do not intend to lose another to your lunacy."

~0i0~

The briefing room lights blared intensely for three in the morning. Mitchell blinked sand paper eyes, drinking coffee, trying to keep up, stay awake.

Sam on the other hand was wide awake, totally absorbed in the information being presented.

Teal'c sat stone faced, quiet and observant, while Vala fidgeted nervously.

With clicker in hand Daniel droned on repeating Lilith's explanation of why she had come, uninvited, and seemingly, unconcerned about just popping in for a visit. He ran through slides, re-iterating what they knew of the Alterans and the fact that they seemed to think the SGC and SG-1 in particular were a nuisance. "Obviously, she's intending to stay for a while and apparently plans to look around for herself." Looking at Landry, Daniel sighed, "I don't think there's really anything we can do to stop her. And it might be a good idea to keep her on a tight rope by encouraging her to remain on base. Let her roam around freely, let the personnel know to give her information, but kind of set up some 'off topic'...topics."

When Daniel stopped his long winded monologue, Landry dismissed everyone and left the briefing room with a short, curt, and worried, "handle it."

Vala, looking quite serious, asked. "So, you don't think she's come to punish me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Vala!"

"You didn't see how she was staring at me. And," she added looking worriedly at Sam, "She asked me if I was the mother of the Orici!" Gaze drifting back to Daniel, Vala bit her lip. "What if she's really come to whisk me off to her glowie world?"

Frustrated, Daniel sighed. "And why would she do that?"

"Well I don't know! Maybe to experiment on me!"

Gathering his papers, Daniel tapped them on the table bringing them to perfect alignment. "This is not about you."

"You're sure?" Vala leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially.

"Yes!" Pursing his lips he glared.

Glowering right back at him she snapped out, "Then what does she want?"

"I just explained that!" He snapped back. Daniel stood, looked down at Vala who sat there with a distressed expression. Realizing she really was worried, he calmed down. "I promise you, you have nothing to worry about... or nothing more then the rest of us do. So, as I said, she's here to study humans and more specifically, SG-1." He turned from her and followed Sam and Mitchell out.

In the doorway Teal'c stopped to wait for Vala, brow raised.

"Oh, that's what all his yammering was about. I got bored after the first five minutes. So she's come to live amongst us. Do you think that's a good idea, Muscles?"

"I do not." Teal'c waited until Vala passed him in the doorway before following.

~0i0~

The Alteran seemed to have made herself quite comfortable within the confines of Cheyenne Mountain. Landry, along with SG-1 relaxed somewhat, since apparently she was happy to be able to roam the corridors and speak freely with the personnel.

Mitchell still was uneasy, and frustrated that there wasn't a damned thing they could do to pack her up and send her on her way. Going over the files in front of him in the mess hall, Cam took a bite of the sandwich in one hand while making notes with the other.

Feeling a presence behind him, he craned his head around to find Lilith standing over him with a decidedly vulturous look. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and Cam lifted the pen in his hand and scratched at the spot.

"Look, ah, Miss Lilith, I'm sorry, but I got a ton of work to do." Cam wasn't sure why she sorta creeped him out with the way she kept eyeing him.

"You are not married or otherwise involved?"

Surprised by the curious question, he didn't know what to say. The woman continued to stare unflinchingly, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ah... no ma'am. My job isn't exactly conducive to long term commitment. Not that its any of your business, ma'am... no disrespect intended." He realized he just might have overstepped some 'higher being' guidelines and waited for the lightning to strike.

"Posh!" Lilith waved a hand through the air.

Shocked again he could only utter, "Huh?"

"Vala Mal Doran says 'posh' frequently. Is it not the proper reply? Does it not indicate disagreement? Disbelief?"

"Sure. Okay. But what I told you's the truth." Cam took his gaze off the overwhelming grayness of her eyes. There was something new about her today, she seemed, well... younger.

"I see. You, as are most of the males I have encountered today, are quite pleasing in your appearance. I believe Vala calls it Hot. Is your preference male or female?"

Cam had set pen to paper again and her words sent the pen awry. "Aw, damn. That's just plain wrong."

"Why?" Lilith came around and sat across from him.

Immediately Cam dropped his eyes to the folder in front of him, whispering, "Why do you wanna know?"

"I am curious, Colonel Mitchell, if indeed you had the inclination to find a mate, would you choose a female?"

"A mate! Crap! Damn... ah, right!" Cam shoved the papers into the folder and stood abruptly, leaving as fast as he thought prudent, seeing as he didn't really want to be toasted by whatever tricks she might employ.

She propped an elbow on the table and rested her chin on the top of her hand as she'd seen Vala do. "Interesting." Lilith whispered staring at the colonel's backside as he exited.

~0i0~

"Daniel! Listen to this." Vala read from the computer screen. "_He forms Lilith out of the clay from which he made Adam, but the two bicker. _Hmph, sounds familiar_, Lilith claimed that since she and Adam were created in the same way, they were equal, and she refused to lie below him._ Does that mean they didn't have sex or she wanted to be on top?"

For a moment Daniel could only stare at the back of Vala's head. "What are you reading?"

"Wiki."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because THAT Lilith isn't the same one."

"Oh. You're sure? Well, I should have known!" Vala shut the computer down. "I'm starving."

"Go eat."

"I've done my duty and not told her one thing on your list of 'off topic'. I'm not going anywhere on this base by myself. She always stares at me. I'm afraid to chance running into her."

"You can't be serious!" He watched as she turned towards him and found that she did look completely serious.

"Darling, she gives me the creeps."

"Me too." Cam commented from the door.

Daniel stopped working and studied his teammates.

"See. Even Cameron's afraid of her. Though, she doesn't stare at him quite the same way. It's more of a predatory leer for our CO." Vala grinned sheepishly.

Pushing away from the door frame Cam frowned. "She's old enough to be my mother!"

"That was two weeks ago. Not now."

"What!?" Both Cam and Daniel replied at the same time.

"You haven't noticed? All those little lines around her eyes are gone. And her hair is darker, without any grey. And as far as I know – and I would know - there aren't any salon-spas on base and I doubt Carolyn has branched out into facelifts."

"Really?" Daniel mused.

"Yes. And she looks quiet fetching in Samantha's sweater and my favorite skinny leg jeans."

Cam took a seat. "Jackson? When's the last time you spent some time with our ascended guest?"

"I don't know, a couple of days? Maybe a week. She asked to spend time with the female population of our base. Sam's spent a lot of time with her talking about Orlin, and Merlin's weapon. Vala's spent a lot of time with her talking about the Goa'uld." Daniel looked at Vala with a grin. "…and fashion."

"Yes, darling, she has all my magazines! And she insists I take her to a very nice department store, to the coffee shop, and the movies." Vala shivered in dread. "I've got her hooked on American Idol and Housewives of wherever on the television, and some sites on the internet, and eBay so I don't have to be around her."

Cam rubbed his temples. "Great. That's just great. She spends time with Carter gabbing about Orlin and technology and then with Vala on the finer points of shoes, TV, and Goa'uld masterminds. Jackson, what were you thinkin'? She's gonna go back with a less than stellar report and then in a blink of one Ancient eye, we're a pile of ash on a barren planet!"

"Yeah. Right. I better go find her."

~0i0~

"I am not thoroughly adapted to time." Were the first words Lilith said as Daniel entered Sam's lab. "I believe, however, that at this moment, we are ready to proceed with the truth that exists outside of this complex."

Though he knew this was coming, and he should be upset, Daniel just stared openly, amazed by her transformation. "Okay, sure, outside. What's going on with…" he waved a hand, "…you?"

"You speak of my appearance?"

"I do." Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and replaced them.

"It was predestined in order to achieve exactitude."

"So you think we're that superficial?"

"Absolutely."

~0i0~

Lilith licked at the ice cream cone, fully absorbed in the feel of the cold creamy substance on her tongue, as well as the taste. Her gaze, however, scanned the crowds with intense interest, noting colors, and styles of clothing as well as the people themselves, all the while breathing in the strange scent of the zoo.

Multi-levels of her brain were casually filing away each observance. "Am I witnessing a coming together of peoples from various continents as I have studied on your internet?"

Daniel sat beside her on the bench in front of the rhinoceros exhibit answering her intermittent questions. "Not likely. Certain races came here a long time ago, and some recently, but probably most of these people are Americans."

"Those?" Lilith pointed with the remainder of her ice cream cone to a group of women in traditional Indian saris, and men in kurtas and turbans.

"More than likely, they live right here in Colorado. They keep their heritage, while still a part of the mainstream. It's common practice."

Lilith took the last bite of her cone, wiping her hands on the napkin Daniel had provided. Her eyes swung left to a young girl wearing a purple turban and sitting in a wheelchair. The child's expression seemed troubled and there were dark circles under her dull eyes. Her face was thin with sunken pale cheeks. "And this child…she is not darker skinned but wears the headpiece of those men…are they of the same tribe?"

Head pivoting around, Daniel spotted the child. He sighed, "No. Possibly she has some form of Cancer…a disease for which the treatment causes hair loss…among other things."

Studying the young girl carefully, Lilith saw the parent's loving care and the girls attempt to appear happy for her parents. "Daniel?"

He'd turned away, saddened, and watched the baby rhinoceros. "Hmm?"

"Will you purchase another of those ice cream cones for me, chocolate this time?"

Grinning, he nodded and took off for the vendor stand.

Lilith rose, and slowly approached the family. "Good day." She smiled down at the child. "Your child, she is ill?"

The parents looked guardedly at the woman before them. The mother's hand came to rest on her child's shoulder. "Yes, but she will get through this."

Without looking up at the parents, Lilith touched the child's other shoulder. "Yes. She will."

Walking away, Lilith spotted Daniel, ice cream cone in hand watching her suspiciously. Grinning, the Alteran came up and took the treat from him. "Let us go and see these so called ancestors of yours…the great apes."

As she walked away, Daniel rolled his eyes before turning back to watch the girl and her family. The child was smiling brightly, blinking clear blue eyes, cheeks suddenly flushed. The mother leaned down, "what is it dear?"

The girl shrugged, letting out a giggle. "I donno, I just feel…sorta…good."

Spinning quickly, Daniel took out after Lilith. _Non-interference my ass!_

~0i0~

Lilith had disappeared like the apparition she'd arrived as. Frantic, Daniel headed for the Ape house, running through the crowd. "Whoops, sorry!" He bumped shoulders with a woman and nearly toppled her. Grabbing her elbow, he righted her again and took off at a run.

Luckily there wasn't a line as he entered the large building that housed the apes and once inside he slowed down to take a look through the throng of people. She shouldn't be hard to spot. She'd worn one of Vala's tight black leather skirts, topped off with one of Sam's tops, a white one with some sort of lace…he couldn't quite remember. Vala had instructed her on the use of glitzy bands for her pony tail.

A mob had gathered in front of the gorilla cage, and Daniel knew…he just knew she was there causing some kind of mayhem. Lilith made Vala look like an angel. That thought brought a smile to his lips. Vala as an angel. Shaking his head to clear the nonsense, he wiggled halfway through the crowd and stopped.

Lilith, forehead pressed to the glass, had one hand up engaged in 'signing'. It took him a long awed moment to decipher the movements. It was Ancient and the Silver Back gorilla, forehead on the opposite side of the glass from hers, was responding.

He stayed back, his height giving him the advantage of seeing the exchange clearly. Daniel whipped out a note pad and pencil and began to try to catch a few words. It was daunting, seeing as they were moving so rapidly...and in Ancient.

Not taking his gaze from the Silver Back, Daniel scribbled a few words. 'born here' 'feel missing something' 'not happy' 'unknown'.

The communication stopped suddenly and the gorilla lifted his eyes and stared at Daniel. Unsure of what to do, Daniel smiled and nodded, feeling a bit foolish. Then the great ape pressed his lips to the glass, turned and ambled back toward the passage-way to the outdoors.

Lilith pushed through the crowd, grabbing Daniel's sleeve and tugging him along. "I do not like this place. Let us leave. Now!"

Without responding, he let her drag him out as she rushed towards the Zoo exit. Before they were completely through the outlet turnstiles an alarm went off, and Daniel turned back to see several animals running freely through the screaming crowd.

Snatching his arm from her grasp, he glared at the scene. "That was not the right thing to do. People could be hurt...or killed. How do you think that young girl is going to do, sitting in that wheelchair when some predictor comes after her!? Kind of a waste of your non-interference little trick earlier, isn't it?"

Lilith waved a hand behind her and continued on.

Daniel waited, watching as the animals calmed, lying down where they stood. "Son of a bitch!"

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Lilith

~0i0~

The day was sunny, the park full of university students, families and lovers. Lilith watched expectantly as Daniel occupied himself watching her watch.

Lilith, lying on the grass, pushed up on her elbows, shifted her gaze to her companion. "What are you thinking? You are most introspective."

He sat cross legged beside her picking at weeds. "You've certainly reached the superficial stage. You're very beautiful."

"And from that I can extrapolate that for you beauty is superficial."

"I didn't say that."

She looked askew at him with a knowing smile. "Humans in general are superficial."

"You haven't interacted with enough humans to know that. All you've been doing for the last week since the zoo is watching. Judging from your visual perceptions." He tossed a weed aside, glaring at her.

"I am no more beautiful then the women in your life, Samantha Carter and Vala Mal Doran."

"No, you're right about that."

Cocking her head, Lilith asked, "Are you attracted to me?"

"NO!"

"I think you lie, Daniel."

He gave her a curious frown but didn't respond.

"Were you attracted to Ganos Lal?"

"Hell, no!"

"Oma?"

"Of course not!"

"Perhaps not. I believe she was a mother figure to you. Daniel, you are such a lost soul."

"I don't understand this conversation."

"You have buried or lost the capacity to open your heart to love."

"I thought this whole 'live amongst the humans' was to study the race. Not me."

"You have buried it for so long you cannot find it."

Daniel made a face and looked away. "So you truly think you understand the human race from me?" His voice held a note of derision. "You are way off the mark."

"I understand because I was once a human, I remember. You must know, Daniel, there is no such thing as time. Past, present, future all exist in this moment. Some may think a billion years is some great time. It is not."

"Time is import when you are living through hell. You're playing a role. You're studying, imitating." Looking her in the eye he told her emphatically, "You were never human. Not like we are. You can't remember something you never lived. The things we've been through on this planet. You have no idea what it's like. You have been way long gone from anything remotely human."

"Are you aware Vala is in love with you?"

Shocked, he pulled back. "I am very fond of Vala and she's a good friend. And I know she is fond of me. But you don't understand. I don't think you ever will - no matter how much time you spend watching me or every other person on this planet."

Lilith rose, holding out a hand to pull him up. "No, Daniel. You truly do not understand. Love is the universal collective consciousness. Love of family and friends is universal. Love of all living things is universal. Romantic love is universal. Love is divine power."

They walked along in silence back towards the car. Daniel pondered their conversation, trying to pick apart what she was trying to prove. Like Oma, her conversations were meant to indicate some mystifying secret that would be nearly impossible to understand.

Then she hit him from way out in left field again. "What is it about Vala that attracts you?"

Stopping in his tracks, Daniel yelled in frustration. "She. Does. Not. Attract me!"

Remaining silent, Lilith nodded and the two began their leisurely stroll again.

Looking off across the park, Daniel sighed and with wonder in his voice spoke. "She's so alive."

Without comment Lilith listened.

"And there's such spirit in her. She's not afraid. Not afraid to say what she wants to say. I admire that."

"You are attracted to that?" Lilith looked at him with a bright smile.

Returning her smile he nodded. "I guess you could file it under attracted. Maybe."

"And you deny you love her?"

He stared straight ahead, mouth set and gaze oblivious to his surroundings now. "Yes. Well, I mean I love her. I really do. I…I couldn't deny that, but I love Sam, too. They're smart and funny and kind and well, like family."

"But you are not attracted to Samantha?"

"No."

"Have you ever been?"

After a shrug he answered, "No. When I met her I was married and in love with my wife. At the point I could have been attracted to her she was in love with someone else. So no, never. What difference does it make; can't we talk about something else?"

"We are getting to know each other."

Daniel was relieved when they reached the car. He unlocked her door, opening it for her before going around and getting in. He shot her a perplexed look then drove away.

Driving along in silence, Daniel looked pensive.

Lilith turned her head to watch him curiously. "I have not forgotten."

"What?" He kept his eyes on the road.

"What it is like to be in love. I have not forgotten. But you have."

"No! I haven't forgotten!" Gripping the steering wheel he fought down his anger.

"Ah. So it is your fear."

He slowed, taking a quick glance at her. "You are totally confusing me. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The fear that if you allow yourself to love Vala, you will forget your love of Sha're."

"That's preposterous. I wish I'd never mentioned Sha're! I told you that in confidence. This entire conversation is absurd. What do you want from me? What possible end can come from this?"

"Understanding the modern human psyche. Why a man who carries so much love for a woman would not express that love. I have not been idle in my study, and I did not arrive without some knowledge. And, from all I have learned in my short time amongst humans, love is why you protect. Why you have fought so hard - fought from the love in the depth of your souls. It is not for your own lives. It is for loved ones. Loved things. Loved ideals."

"Well, yeah. But not necessarily love for all of them; it's just the right thing to do."

"No. You do have love in your heart, admittedly or not. I do not understand fully why you would close off that love. I do understand that you represent a portion of the human race that attempts that exact same thing."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Generalizations. That's good. Let's generalize this."

"Let's not. I wish to hear your explanation. Specifically."

He took on that look that told her he was angry again. "You want an explanation? Do you really want an explanation?"

"Of course I do. Did I not ask?"

"Because! Because I…gods! I…I can't explain it to you."

"Love is fire. It can warm you or burn you. You do not accept to love someone for the reason that you could lose them?"

"Nooo. Yes. No." He shook his head.

"Yes, Daniel. This is quite simple."

"I don't want to talk about this. I just don't want to talk about it." He turned the radio on to make his point clear.

Lilith laughed quietly, looking at the road ahead. "May I ask one more question? Please?"

"Fine!"

"I would appreciate an honest answer."

"I'm always honest, Lilith."

"Hmm, if you say so. If Vala Mal Doran died tomorrow would it hurt any less?"

Daniel pulled the car over to the side of the road and closed his eyes, shook his head. "Oh, God. God no, it wouldn't."

"Vala loves with abandon. Unconditionally. As many humans do. She is not afraid to be hurt. Even after suffering much hurt. And she is hurting everyday, still she loves you freely."

When Daniel did not respond Lilith placed a hand on his arm. "Can we stop for wine on the way back? I would like to get Samantha and Vala a bottle each. Can you pay for it?"

Feeling as if he would implode, his head snapped around and he thought, _'she's freaking nuts!"_

"Daniel, are you alright?"

"No."

With a broad smile Lilith whisper, "Good."

~0i0~

The fire alarm was blaring as water rained down in swirling fashion from the ceiling in Daniel's office. Rushing in, Daniel nearly landed on his butt when he slid on the water. "Holy…buckets of … what…er…Lilith!"

The woman, now nearly thirty years younger from when she arrived, was staring in awe at the ceiling as Daniel rushed around, slipping and sliding, gathering precious manuscripts and stashing them out of the direct line of spray.

Vala dashed in, assessed the situation immediately, and grabbing books and papers, scurried across the room, hydroplaned and careened head on into Daniel. Lilith continued to look upwards, her tongue out to catch the 'rain'.

Daniel had grabbed onto Vala to keep her on her feet, and without realizing it, he held her to him for longer then necessary.

Thankfully, Daniel and Vala were able to rescue his work just as the sprinkler system shut off and Landry, Siler, and Cam arrived.

With a perfected pirouette Lilith faced the new arrivals, and holding a soggy cigarette between two fingers, waved. "Amazing. Indoor rain. Odd, but amazing just the same." She tossed the ruined cigarette into the trash can, lifted the water speckled pack from the desk and tried – with a wet lighter – to light up another one.

"Stop!" All five SGC personnel screamed at once.

Lilith flinched, frowned and stared.

Before anyone could say another word, Vala grabbed the metamorphosing, supposedly higher being by the wrist and yanked her towards the door. "You've ruined my best leather pants! Oh my gods! I've had them for years… this is horrible…" Vala continued to berate Lilith as she tugged her along and out of the office. "And you should know smoking is unhealthy, although I suppose you could just wave a hand and cure your own lung, throat and mouth cancer!"

So shocked by the incident in whole, Cam, Landry and Siler parted like the red sea as the women exited.

"Jackson, what the hell's goin' on!?"

Completely drenched and appalled by the near destruction of his precious work, Daniel simply sat in the puddle on his chair. "I have no idea."

"Dr. Jackson, you have got to do something about this. Find a way to get her to leave. Now!" Landry's gaze scanned the room once. "And I mean, NOW!"

Daniel slapped the side of his face, closed his eyes in frustration, and rested his elbow on the dripping edge of his desk. "She won't leave, not until she sees the ENTIRE planet and… according to her, make a proper assessment of the humans."

"Make it happen," was all Landry said as he walked off.

"Oh, yeah, right. I can do that. Yep," Daniel propped his other elbow on the desk, using his hand to hold up the other side of his face and lifted his gaze to Mitchell, "no problem. The entire planet. It'll take years to get her out of here."

"Sir," Siler said, shaking his head, "I'll get this cleaned up."

Daniel stood, pulling the hem of his T-Shirt out and twisting it to expel some of the water. "Whatever."

~0i0~

Sam was flabbergasted by the woman's question and Lilith repeated it when she got no verbal response. "You had an intimate relationship with Orlin the first time he arrived, did you not? In both Alteran and human form, correct?"

Finally recovering, Sam puffed out a disgruntled huff. "That, Lilith, is none of your business. And why all the questions about relationships? You've grilled Vala, who is not the best person to ask - and quite possibly the worst - and Daniel and Mitchell, though not the worst, are relationship deprived."

"I have asked others." Lilith answered in a defensive tone. "I seek to understand, and I can assure you it is very much a product of discovery of human's attitudes and their ongoing need to interfere in things they have no business in. It is the root. Like a giant tree growing not only above, branching out and dropping seeds, but below, digging its way through the soil of mankind." Lilith, twirled a lock of hair. "Besides, I have hopes of enticing Cam into an experiment."

"Okay, but let's drop the Cam subject. Too much information. And as to Orlin, well, we've covered Orlin for weeks now. He sacrificed his existence as an Ancient to help us. Not because of me. Because it mattered and he knew it. As, I think you do."

Lilith raised a questioning brow. "Like Orlin, though I do not have the loss of all mental aspects of this physical manifestation, I am slowly losing touch with my higher self. As expected. How could I 'learn' if I do not 'know'? So I am going to think on your accusation... that sacrifice of ones true nature matters when it comes to lower beings' worries. May we discuss Merlin and his technology?"

Sam nodded, glad to have avoided the 'relationship' ordeal, but slightly troubled by the woman's claim to be losing her higher self.

"Samantha?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam responded reluctantly, "Yes?"

"Vala IS the best one to ask, as she is the least tainted."

Wide eyed, Sam stared at the Alteran, having no comment on that revelation.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~ Lilith

~0i0~

"General O'Neill." Lilith grinned, "I wondered when you would show up."

Cocking his head to the side, Jack eyed the woman speculatively, before taking his gaze to Carter.

Sam shrugged, ducking her head.

"Now?" Jack offered in explanation.

"Excuse, me?" Lilith frowned, not understanding the general.

"Sure, you're excused. As a matter of fact, can I help you pack?"

Ducking further, Sam smashed her lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

Lilith let out a very human sigh. "Your English leaves much to be desired."

"Your leaving is much to be desired...English or not..." Jack furrowed his brows not sure if he'd ended that one quite right.

Standing, Lilith placed a hand on her hip. "This body becomes increasingly more susceptible to your projectile weapons. Will you shoot me?"

"Are you asking me to shoot you, which is fine with me, or are you asking me if I will shoot you... without you asking... me to... shoot... you?" Jack, somewhat rattled, shoved his hands in his pockets.

Lilith sat suddenly as Sam sent a warning glare at the general.

Spinning a hand through the air, undaunted, Jack continued. "Look, your high beingness, we don't really have the time for this little show and tell. Vala's the only one remotely interested. Kinda like playing around with a Barbie doll, which unfortunately she was deprived of as a child. Teal'c's avoiding you, except for showing off his DVD collection. Mitchell's scared half to death of you and it's not what he calls your 'funky' powers that has him skittish. Daniel... he's just Daniel and there's too much going on in that head of his to speculate. Carter, here," Jack indicated Sam with a flick of the still spinning hand, "Carter has important stuff to do."

Jack pulled up a stool and sat facing Lilith. "They all need to get back to real work. Haven't you corralled enough Intel to fill up a few Ancient Data Bases? I know where one of those head suckers is if you're ready to rejoin the Borg Collective."

Lilith smiled, deliberately. "No."

"No, what?"

"No, I have not collected enough Intel for the Repository of Knowledge or to return to my former state, which is not anything like the Borg Collective."

"Oh. So you know what that means?"

"As you have pointed out, Teal'c has shown me his DVD collection... many times."

"Hmph, I take it then you're more like T's favorite Star Trek guy, Q? You plan on sticking around until you're ready to leave?"

Lilith bowed her head. "Indeed."

~0i0~

"Colonel Mitchell, may I speak with you?"

Cam stopped in his tracks and stared openly. It wasn't the first time he'd been astounded by Lilith's transformation from the mature Ascended Being to some hot chick..._damn, that's trouble!_

Lilith came forward, moving into his personal space and lifting her soft misty eyes to him. "Is there some problem? You seem..."

"Oh, no, no, no...no problem. Just a little sideways with the, um, the new look."

"You do not find this new look attractive?"

"I wouldn't say that. Though I'd like to." Cam started backing up.

"But you are still uninterested in pursuing a relationship... both for my research and my personal agenda?"

"Crap...ah...no... I wouldn't say totally uninterested. I mean..! Damn, it's temptin' but honey, I gotta tell you, I'm not quite sure of your age for one thing. You started out twice mine and I'm thinkin' it might end up bein' me at twice yours. Maybe if we'd met somewhere in the middle...but no, not interested...well...anyway. No, nope, nadda."

"Are you un-inviting me from our planned outing for dinner and dancing, then?"

"No. Not that. We can go. Really. No problem. So, okay, yes, I'm interested in that... look I gotta run."

As Cam trotted off around the corner, Lilith mused, "I surely must be going about this entirely wrong, I will consult with Vala Mal Doran."

~0i0~

"Vala I need your help."

Jumping in fright at the sudden and unexpected interruption, Vala twisted around towards Lilith. "How did you find me?"

"Are you not usually found in Dr. Jackson's office? That is what I have been told on many occasions."

One eye narrowed as the opposite brow rose. "Really?" Vala flounced her hair and turned back to her perusal on the internet. "OH MY GOD!" She jerked back and spun once again to face the woman. "It IS you! I mean you are her!" Vala pointed emphatically at the computer screen. "Look! This one was done by some old guy named Collier, and looks just like you!"

Lilith approached, curious as to what had Vala so excited. Her gaze dropped to the painting on the screen at the end of Vala's fingernail – which tapped incessantly against the computer. "Apparently, it was painted over a hundred years ago...and long after I may or may not have been upon this earth. How could it be me?"

"Oh very clever! Because you all have been known to slip in and out over a few dozen or whatever millennium! Look at that snake! They say you were a demon..."

"I am no demon, Vala. Now, or have I ever been. And your stories are twisted..."

Excited, and wanting to know the real story, Vala blurted out, "You refused to have sex with him because he wanted to be the boss, which I totally understand!"

"That is absurd. But I have not come to speak of this. I have something I need your help with."

"Alright." Vala watched her warily, disappointed that Lilith wouldn't spill the real story.

"It is Cameron Mitchell. I need your advice."

Once again, Vala's interest peaked. "Oh?"

"I would like to have a moment alone with him, in an intimate way. Or several moments. However, he continues to avoid me. Though he has promised to take me to dinner and for dancing. He is giving mixed signals, I believe you call it."

Vala stood straight up, a dismayed expression covering her face, jaw dropped and mouth agape. "You're asking me!? I've chased Daniel for yeearrrs! I'm certainly not the one to ask. Ha! Quite the opposite. I have as much chance of hooking up with Daniel as I have one of you Alterans showing up to Ascend me when I'm dying. I'm the worst person to seek guidance from. Years... and years I tried with Daniel and you show up and Mitchell asks you on a date!" Vala suddenly plopped down in a chair and looked up at Lilith. "Years without so much as a sip from a passion flower martini. This is awful."

Taking a deep breath, Vala groaned, "I say ask Samantha... oh, wait... her attempts at a relationship didn't really go so well, not for a long, long time. Maybe Carolyn? Oh! Don't even go there! She could be competition and a cat fight with the doc is not what you want. She just might win. Let's see? I know! Lt. Evans. She's been married for thirteen years. Wait, no, not her, she just filed for divorce. Cameron you say? I haven't a clue? But whatever I say is the absolute thing you do not want to do! Just ask Daniel!"

"Cameron is interested in Dr. Lam?" Lilith sat just as suddenly as Vala had.

Shrugging, Vala gave Lilith her best innocent grin. "I only know Carolyn is interested. There's no indication Cam is. I'm just saying..."

"But Daniel IS interested in you."

"Ha! We're friends. I've given up on the other."

"But he is your intended mate!"

"What!?" Vala sprang from her chair, hands out and fingers splayed. "Do you have some kind of inside information I should know about?"

"I don't know." The slightest bit of skepticism crept into Lilith's voice. "I'm not sure how I know that. I have lost most of my funky powers. Let's just say maybe I have some inside information that I no longer remember. What did you do to get Daniel interested – considering that maybe he is interested?"

"I drove him wonko!"

Lilith rose from her chair very slowly, eyeing Vala speculatively. "Wonko, you say?"

~0i0~

"Thank you," Lilith smiled up at Cam as she took the seat he'd pulled back for her.

"You're welcome." Picking up the menu he unconsciously pulled at the collar of his light blue shirt, then adjusted the dark blue tie, stretched his neck, head going right, then left.

Lilith observed. "You seem uncomfortable."

"Ah, no. Just been a while since I wore a suit and tie."

"You look lovely." She said breathlessly.

"Lovely!" It came out with a bit of a screech, some rough throat clogged rasp, and a healthy dose of incredulity.

"Wrong word, I see. Vala uses it all the time. About Daniel. But she often says he's dreamy. Is that the word I should have used?"

Cam let the menu fall atop his plate. "Look, ma'am... ah, Lilith. I think you're a nice looking lady... but..."

"Can we dance? I like dancing and they are playing music and people are dancing. You did promise dinner and dancing."

His eyes, slightly tinted with fear, took a quick glance her way and then scanned the crowd of older couples. "Sure. Dancing, then dinner, then home." Cam stood and coming around, held out his hand.

He held her at a safe distance, but the hand that rested at the small of her back burned as if he'd set it on a roaring fire.

"Vala says your's and Daniel's eyes are called 'baby blues' and they have some magic in them."

Cam scoffed, then with a boyish grin and those baby blues twinkling, he admitted, "I've been told that a time or two."

"They mesmerize me. I find that quite interesting."

"It's not intentional."

"Too bad. Since I am a physical being now, I would like, very much, to experience physical pleasure. The kind experienced naked between a man and a woman. Out of all the males I have met you are the only one that makes, creates, strange and pleasant feelings throughout this mess of blood and bones."

Unable to stop himself, Cam's gaze scanned her luscious curves. "It's no mess, take it from me." He pulled her closer, resting his cheek against hers. That way he couldn't actually 'see' her.

"So, Cam, you are interested in pleasuring this body of blood and bones?"

"I need a drink." Was all he could say.

"After that may we begin with preliminaries?"

The music ended and Cam, extremely grateful, led her to the table. "Preliminaries?"

"Kissing and coping a feel." She explained, clinically. 

"Oh, God. This calls for hard liquor."

"I would like a shot of Patron while you are purchasing hard liquor. Vala says..."

"Yeah, okay, I got a good idea of what Vala's been saying. I think we both need a shot of tequila." Cam motioned for the waiter, his gaze never leaving Lilith. He'd been taught to never take your eyes off the predator.

Two shots later, Lilith giggled as Cam nibble her neck.

"That, little lady, is the preliminaries. Foreplay, well," Cam ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, "That's best left for non public places."

Breathless, Lilith became wide eyed as she turned to find Cam's face mere inches from hers. "Is this a product of the libation? Or a true interest in an interaction."

"Baby, I'm not really sure what all that means, and yeah, I had a shot or two, and yeah, maybe I'm not so uptight about the whole thing. But I'm not in a committed relationship, though I wish I were, but she's kinda skittish. And... since you're on a mission from gods, I'm gonna give you a big... hell yeah!"

Lilith had to take some time to translate all that.

~0i0~

Daniel ran down the SGC corridor, calling. "Vala... Vala wait up!"

She stopped, turning cautiously as Daniel approached. When he stopped directly in front of her, Vala placed her hands, palms flat, on his chest and peeked out around him. "Where is she? Is she following you?"

"Noooo. She's out with Mitchell. Why?"

"She wanted to borrow my best outfit. I hid it. Oh gods! This is not good. Poor Mitchell."

Daniel swallowed, his attention on the feel of her hands intimately resting on his chest. "Huh?"

"Nothing. What did you need?"

"Ah, I... I thought maybe we'd go out. Have you had dinner?"

"No."

"I think maybe we could try Il Fiore Bianco again, if you feel up to that?"

"Sounds heavenly. But Sam is scribbling nonsense in colored markers on her white board and you know how she is when doing that. Muscles just got six older movies delivered from that place... you know something about tall women with only one breast, or maybe a river and he plans to watch at least three tonight. One is about Barney, which surprises me because I think that Barney is about a stuffed toy, purple... oh, no, maybe it was called Bernie."

It took Daniel a few moments to clear his head. "I meant just you and me. We could take a taxi. Have some Passion Fruit martinis, talk."

"Grrrr." She trilled.

Daniel all but blushed and looked down pretending to check his watch.

"Oh. Ah. Right, darling. I'll go change."

Her hands still rested on his chest and he gently took her wrists. "No need, you look, look great."

She stared up at him with a look of utter confusion. "Really, like this? Just jeans and a black tee shirt? Daniel we look like twins. I NEED to change and so do you. I like you all dressed up."

"Okie Dokie. Go! Time is wasting."

"Time's _a-wasting,_ according to Mitchell." Vala grinned, then took off at a fast pace calling out, "Meet you at your office in an hour."

~0i0~

"Yum." Vala sip the last of her martini, setting it down as she licked her lips. "Can I have another?"

With a grin Daniel turned and signaled the waiter for another round.

"What is Passion Fruit, Daniel? I don't feel passionate, well, at least not much more than usual."

The waiter brought the drinks, nodded and left.

Watching the waiter until he was out of earshot, Daniel suddenly blurted out. "Do you wanna spend the night at my place? Tonight?"

Vala choked. Coughing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, leaving it there as she stared, stunned, wide eyed at Daniel. Finally, her hand moved out, twirling around as she sputtered out the first thing she could think of. "I don't have a tooth brush."

"I have an extra new one."

"Or... sleepwear. P.J.s I think you call it your Earth language."

Daniel laughed. "I have plenty of tee shirts."

Leaning her elbows on the table, head tilted and resting on her face in hands she asked with a heavy dose of wonder, "Why?"

"Because I buy more now since you stea... procure them... frequently."

"No," she said whirling her finger in her drink. "Why do you want me to spend the night?"

Raising one brow Daniel answered, "You don't know?"

Vala shrugged.

Feeling he could no longer hide the truth he simply stated. "I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me. We've been avoiding the obvious for a while. So. Do you want to spend the night or not?"

"In your bed?" She whispered looking around as if someone might overhear.

With one determined nod, Daniel answered. "Yeah."

Picking up her drink, Vala gulped it down without a breath.

He watched, unconvinced. "You're sure?"

"Umm hmm." Her head bobbed, then her features softened. "I'll admit I'm a bit surprised. I do, er, care for you and... and..."

"And what?" Daniel took a big swallow of his martini waiting for her to finish. When she grinned wide, he set the drink down. "Let's go."

Vala popped straight up to standing, snatched her bejeweled bag and waved Daniel to follow.

"I have to pay the bill, Vala."

She plopped back down immediately.

Daniel signaled the waiter for their check as he spoke. "I care about you too. I think we are very much alike and complete opposites. I never thought we were right for each other. Before. I think, er, I know this is meant to be." He pointed back and forth between them. "I know we've had some..."

She cocked a brow. "Issues?"

"Issues." A quick smile accompanied his nod.

"You've had issues with my issues for some time."

Daniel signed the credit card receipt telling her, "I could never tell..."

"When I was telling the truth. Remember that night I was in your quarters?" Vala settled an elbow on the table again and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

"In that sexy pink outfit?"

"You noticed?"

"I did."

Her hand waved outward, her eyes shifting from him to the table and back again. "Daniel, I was telling the truth about what happened to me."

"I know. And I'm sorry it took so long to figure that out."

"It has taken me a while to figure you out, too."

"We have a long overdue talk about _our_ issues."

She reached across the table and placed two fingers over his lips. "It's been a difficult past, with us, I mean, besides the whole Goa'uld and Ori crap. But it's in the past. All of that is in the past. And now, now we are here, at this point. We don't need to talk about our together past. But if you want to hash over all that, well, it's okay with me. I have a better idea. You can tell me all about the good times with Sha're and I will tell you all about the early days with Tomin. Tomorrow. Can we do that tomorrow?"

"With breakfast?"

"In bed?"

"Sure."

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Lilith

~0i0~

There was complete silence in the taxi all the way to Daniel's apartment.

When they arrived Vala got out before Daniel, who paid the fare. Once he got out, he found her standing there staring at him.

"How much do you care for me, Daniel?"

Hand on her back he guided her forward, through the door and into the elevator. In the elevator he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm falling in love with you. Or. I've fallen in love with you."

As the elevator opened she let out a little squeak and grinned. "When?"

Unlocking the door to his apartment he ushered her in. "I'll admit it's been a slow process. I think, though, I first realized I cared more than I wanted to on Ver Ager."

"Before or after I was a roasted marshmallow?"

"During, and after. Maybe before."

They stood face to face just inside the door to his apartment.

Vala bit at her bottom lip twisting to and fro. "Me too." She said in a small voice.

Cocking his head to the side, Daniel raised a brow.

"In... well... you know. Love. In love with you."

He pulled her closer, mouth nipping at hers. She melted against him as he deepened the kiss.

"You taste like passion fruit." He whispered.

"You taste like pure happiness. And I think that that passion fruit is working." She told him re-initiating the kiss.

Daniel worked her top off over her head, barely stopping the contact of their mouths.

"Really, Daniel? Right here?" All the while Vala was yanking his shirt tail out and undoing his pants.

"Mmm hmm, right now."

~0i0~

Flat on his back with the white sheet tangled around his hips, Cam slept unaware that Lilith stood over him, smiling.

Slowly, eyes blinking open, Cam woke up and jerked upwards, pulling the sheet up.

"Thank you, Cam, it was much better than I remembered and one of the best things about being on the lower planes, being human."

"So, you're thinkin' of staying around?"

"No. Not much longer."

"Your mission's nearly done?"

"I've come to the realization that all is well in the universe as long as the human race continues – and that those Alterans, like Oma's and the other's, interest in them will continue and should. On a small scale. By blocking all human interaction – interference we Alterans seem to have lost the one thing we vowed to protect. Universal love – love as divine power."

He gave her a peculiar look. "Glad to hear it."

She turned suddenly, "I have something to do." And she disappeared in a flash of light.

Cam's cell phone rang at the same time she disappeared. "Damn. Where the hell are my pants?"

~0i0~

Moving strands of raven hair from Vala's face, Daniel took a jagged breath as he leaned over her on his elbows. "We should have done this a long time ago."

Vala grinned, "Well, still, it was certainly worth the wait. Though, a nice soft bed might have helped a bit."

"Sorry." He pulled her up, grinning back. "I think we can move to the bedroom now."

"Lovely plan. I hope we continue this every day for the rest of our lives." Once she accidentally let that out she ducked her head.

Pulling the covers down on his bed, Daniel stopped and looked back at her. "A _lovely _plan, indeed."

"You know, darling," she crooned crawling into his bed and pulling him behind her, "we surely hooked up on that time dilation adventure that everyone says never happened. Just imagine, after the first time certainly we continued throughout the fifty or sixty years."

"Mmm," He leaned in and kissed her. "That had to be a wild scene."

Her arms locked around his neck and she laughed. "Lots of yelling!"

His arms slide under her, holding her closer. "Probably."

"You probably cried, poor Daniel."

"And you probably yelled."

Her legs snaked up around his waist. "Well, let's skip the yelling and crying. Kiss me, again, darling."

Both of their cell phones went off as their lips touched.

~0i0~

As the missing SG-1 members materialized from their respective area's Vala was still straightening her mussed hair. Cam was jerking his jacket on and Daniel frantically tried to get his tee shirt down over his belly.

Daniel and Cam exchanged challenging glances as Sam and Teal'c rushed into the room.

"Good, you're finally here. I think our guest is leaving." Landry nodded towards the Stargate where Lilith stood.

Lilith, bowed. Now regressed to a woman of 20 years, belly large with child, and looking remarkably like an iconic painting of the Virgin Mary in white dress topped with a light blue veiled robe.

Cam's mouth fell open since he'd seen her not ten minutes ago at least a decade older and certainly not... "Shit!"

Lilith eyed him with a sweet smile and approached, whispering in his ear. "This has nothing to do with you."

General Landry spoke up. "We've just received a report that Orlin has been released from the home."

"Released?" Sam said, shocked.

"Reportedly," the General told them, "his 'Mother' showed up with all the papers she needed to check him out."

"Paperwork and a few Jedi mind tricks, I'm sure." Cam glared at Lilith.

"Do you know anything about this?" Sam took a step towards the figure of Lilith that had begun to glow.

Lilith placed her hands across her stomach. "He is here. It will take time to heal him, to bring him back. I have chosen this method of gestation – the way the Orici was brought into the physical world. I will retain this form until after he is reborn. This, Samantha Carter, I do for you and all you have done for Orlin."

Sam nodded, unable to voice her feelings.

Lilith bowed again and turned to Cam. "Thank you, Cam, for all you have taught me. And you, Teal'c," she bowed to the Jaffa, "For helping me understand the people of Earth so well."

"And Vala." Lilith said kindly, taking her hand. "You are an inspiration. Your tenacity, and strength and kindness was so refreshing. In another life, we could have been friends." Lilith took a quick look at Daniel. "And I am very happy for you."

"In gratitude, Daniel Jackson, I have a gift for you also." She turned fully toward him. "Though you must return it in a very short time." With grace Lilith moved a hand from her belly, and walked back up the ramp to the Stargate. The Gate slowly shimmered open without so much as a kawoosh.

A young man appeared beside Lilith.

"Shifu." Daniel whispered.

With a gentle smile Lilith spoke to Daniel. "Sha're, though she did not know, was already pregnant when she was implanted with Amaunet. Amaunet knew this and put the 3 week old fetus into stasis and there she manipulated the child's DNA with Apophis'and her own creating a Harsesis. Like the Ori with Adria, Amaunet programed Shifu to accelerate his growth. The Goa'uld Queen planned to conquer the universe using the Harsesis to maneuver her husband and all the Goa'uld. Shifu, while carrying the DNA of Apophis' and Amaunet, is still your's and Sha're's child."

Vala's eyes lifted to Daniel's face as he smiled in bewildered amazement.

Daniel reached for Vala's hand and squeezed it, pulling her close as his gaze shifted to Shifu who stood to his other side. Silence engulfed the room. For what seemed like eternity all stood still.

All of a sudden, the Gateroom filled with the rumble of everyone talking at once. Hugs exchanged, tears glistened in happiness. Delighted chaos bloomed.

Without notice, Lilith disappeared through the Stargate as quietly as she had come.

~END


End file.
